omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lunatic Cultist
Character Synopsis Lunatic Cultist 'is the leader of a cult that's dedicated to The Moon Lord. Their intent is the summon the Moon Lord into the world through raising The Celestial Towers, who will pull the moon closer to Earth and bring about the presence of the Moon Lord themselves. After his cult is slain by the Terrarian, he appears to absorb whatever it was they were worshiping, and begins battling the Terrarian in earnest. Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 5-A, possibly 3-C Verse: Terraria Name: Lunatic Cultist Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Fanatical Cultist, Leader of the Dungeon Coven Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning (His intent was summoning The Moon Lord. Also able to summon beings such as The Phantasm Dragon and Ancient Vision), Absorption (Absorbed a portion of the power contained within The Moon Lord), Darkness Manipulation (Capable of using shadows to attack opponents), Fire Manipulation (Has the ability to manipulate fire on an offensive level. Can also infuse darkness into their flames for greater effects), Ice Manipulation (Ice Magic involves the control of Ice and other freezing objects), Lightning Manipulation (Thunder Magic allows users to cast down and use damaging lightning bolts), Light Manipulation (Ancient Light allows Lunatic Cultist to project light, which can also damage those of darkness), Energy Manipulation (Can project and manipulate energy of magical nature), Duplication (Can create intangible versions of himself), Illusion Casting (Capable of creating realistic illusions to fool opponents), Teleportation, Danmaku (Many attacks can cause streams of ranged attacks to flood an area), Regeneration Negation (up to Low-Mid), Resistance to Homing Attack (As in, any homing attack literally does 75% less damage), Status Effect Inducement via Shadowflame (Negates Regeneration, deals light damage over time), Illusion Creation, Invulnerability to Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Fire, Blindness, Bleeding, Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Cold, and Petrification Destructive Ability: Dwarf Star Level, possibly Galaxy Level '(Heavily implied to have absorbed the powers of The Moon Lord. Capable of summoning The Celestial Towers, who are capable of pulling The Moon closer to earth at Relativistic Speeds. Fought The Terrarian towards the end of the game, when they are at their prime) 'Speed: Relativistic (Capable of fighting on the same pace as The Terrarian, who can move as these speeds) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Dwarf Star Class, possibly Galactic Class Durability: Dwarf Star Level, possibly''' Galaxy Level (Has a portion of Moon Lord's power. Can survive blows from The Terrarian, who would go on the fight The Moon Lord and Celestial Towers himself) '''Stamina: Extremely High, Can battle on par with the Terrarian, who can wipe out entire armies without rest Range: Several dozen meters, Planetary with summoning Intelligence: Unknown, maintains knowledge above the Coven, who are implied to maintain vast knowledge of magic and summoning rituals, and the Cultist can conduct said ritual on his own, whereas it takes many lesser cultists to perform it Weaknesses: His summoning can be interrupted, which can prevent him from summoning powerful beings. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Ancient Tablet Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ancient Doom:' Summons a purple skull that pierces armor and any other durability, dealing damage directly to the opponent. Though the bolts are relatively slow, they are intangible. *'Summoning Ritual:' The Cultist creates illusory duplicates of himself, and begins a summoning ritual. Though this can be interrupted, the illusory cultists can attack (to a degree) and attacking a duplicate will summon either a Phantasm Dragon (intangible dragon that harms those that contact it) or an Ancient Memory (a small image of the Moon Lord himself, which attacks) *'Fireball:' Generates an intangible fireball, which harms even tangible objects (as do all of his attacks) *'Lightning Orb:' Generates an orb of electricity, summoning many lightning bolts to harm the opponent *'Shadowflame:' If the ritual is completed, Shadowflame is applied to all attacks, negating regeneration and dealing minimal damage over time *'Ice Ball:' Creates an ice ball, sending it through walls and shooting off other ice spikes from it Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Terraria Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Summoners Category:Absorbers Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Benders Category:Teleportation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Illusionist Category:Duplication Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Games Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3